


Meade in love

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: This is an Ugly Betty; Daniel and Betty fanfic set to during and after events of the series finale of ugly betty series finale mostly in Daniel's point of view.Before proving his love for Betty being the man she sees in him. He decides to live his a new start accomplishing to be a prominent photographer and writer as he writes a book about his journey living and loving betty but will his journey his story have a happy ending for him and Betty read and find out when a Meade is in Love





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue   
When things drastically in ones life one must reflect what truly matters in this world. All things considered I Daniel Meade did not expect to uproot my life, change my new found hope in love for a friend no scratch a woman was a friend, a co-worker, the one woman who the best part of me that did not see in myself, her name Betty Suarez, the woman who is now my new found dream, hope and love.  
One slight problem I have no clue if Betty had the slightest same feels for me as I do for her. That made even more conflicted in uprooting my life for her was right thing. But I write this I reflect back on the times Betty would encourage me to better than something I am not I remember the one thing she embedded into my heart;  
Anything you truly want has to be worth fighting for


	2. Starting over trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel life starts over with a trip

Chapter one : Starting Over Trip   
Daniel Meade was packing his things for his starting over trip he thought would fly to see Daniel Jr and his sister Alexis at Paris for few weeks then fly over to London to see Betty. It has been two weeks since she left new york started her new life in London, he wanted to call but he couldn't find the words to tell her everything especially how he was feeling all he knew for certain was him getting his life back in a new place to be his own person the person that Betty saw to be. He needed time to believe in himself find a purpose in life just as Betty founded hers.   
The next day   
Daniel, along with his mother Claire were at the JFK airport. They reached security as Daniel drop his bags hugged his mother telling her,  
"I love you, are you sure that you do not mind me handing over the reigns of MODE to Wilhelmina,"   
" For now I am, as I said, you have my blessing In everything as you find happiness again that is all I want, " Claire hugs her son praying silently to herself for her son's happiness and finding love again with Betty.   
Daniel kisses his mother on the cheek whispers to her that he will be back and some part of him hope he would return home to new york with betty by his side.   
It was an 10 hour flight from New York to Paris, France and he made it there safety even more happy to see his sister Alexis, he nephew DJ holding a big welcome to Paris sign he rushes towards to hug them both for it has been awhile since seeing them after big custody mishap from years earlier. DJ now sixteen was driving with the assistance of his mother help with his luggage as they enter their apartment with three bedrooms and the most amazing view of Paris the efflle tower which light up the night sky. After along flight catching up and having dinner with Alexis and DJ Daniel still couldn't sleep for the only thing plaguing his mind was Betty. Wondering what is she doing? Who was she with? Was she thinking about him too?   
He needed a distraction something else to keep his mind on besides Betty. He walked to his suitcase got the camera his mother gave him and began taking pictures of the view Paris from the patio the moon, the Eiffel tower the shot picture after picture till the sun rose. Then he plug his camera into the computer at the kitchen table looking over the pictures he took till he starting to drift off asleep.   
Alexis and DJ came down stairs for breakfast to find Daniel not asleep but snoring on the kitchen table as hard not laugh and wake him DJ went to kitchen to start making his breakfast while Alexis thought it was best to move laptop so he wouldn't slobber over it once she touch it the laptop woke up showing the screen of pictures she didn't care to snoop in Daniel 's. Computer but she was looking at his photos she had scroll through them. To Alexis's surprise in her brother's eye on capturing such scenery. Maybe she thought after all to those years being surrounded by camera and fashion it must have rubbed off him.   
About an hour later Daniel woke up startle not to find his camera or laptop in front of him but he was ensure with the sound of Alexis 's voice telling him   
"Don't worry your computer and camera are charging,"  
" Thanks Alexis, sorry for sleeping on your kitchen table haven't been sleeping all that well a lot on my mind. "  
"It is alright, Daniel, so when did you start taking photos." Alexis curious to know  
"Just last night" Daniel admits "Mom gave me the camera as a going away present, and I thought why not take a few pictures."  
Alexis gives a plates of eggs to daniel she states  
"30 is a few at least I saw 100 pictures from a variety of angles all of them quiet good, you got an eye. " as she took a bite of her eggs.  
Daniel dismisses her comments as he ate his eggs thinking she was silly. Alexis at all was not being silly as she had an idea. So She asks Daniel   
"Since you are here taking pictures. I was wondering If you can some pictures Of your trip and keep a portfolio who knows might come In handy when you need a temporary job while you are here and save money once you have the money for London to visit Betty. Have you contacted her since she left MODE."  
He shakes his head no Alexis sighs "Why not? "   
"Why not? She needs a life without me and I need a life without her!"  
"Why are you still angry at her for leaving? " Alexis Wondered  
Daniel finishing his eggs leaves the table to sink his back is facing his sister. He didn't her want her see the guilt on his face as he admits.  
"I am not angry at her. I am angry at myself."  
She concluded to Daniel, "Because you let her go without telling Betty, you loved her."  
Daniel turns to Alexis yells "How could possibly know that I love Betty, you didn't see enough to know."  
" I know from I read and heard from you and mother. Betty this Betty that. Besides I saw that look pure love when saw you eye googling at when she made the walk way all those years ago yours guys fashion show. You were in awe of her Daniel. "  
Daniel sighed, "I screw up it with Betty, I hurt her.so many times, Alexis besides even she did know how I felt about her she thinks too much as a friend to possibly see as more than that."  
Alexis walks to her brother hugs him and tells him, "Daniel the best relationships begin as friendships look at Scully and Mulder, Brennan and Booth."  
" Those relationships were not real they were on tv. "  
" Yes but what you and Betty have is real don't lose her. If you to truly want start over for you and her make it right "  
Daniel hated to admit when his sister was right. While two months on Paris with Alexis and DJ . Earning himself a living as a freelance photographer with help of his friend Becks he was saving enough for one way ticket to London. One night after a gig in Paris with Becks he suggested going to a on for a beer or two before Becks left for London for an assignment. Daniel was a bit jealous of Becks the worst came out of Daniel as he four beers instead of two. Daniel was plaster as he admitted to Becks,  
"You are lucky man to see Betty, Before i do, Gosh I miss her, I miss us what we had."  
" Oh Bro, you are talking about your former assistant, Ugly Betty. "  
Daniel snapped at Becks, "She is not Ugly Betty, and besides she never was at least to me. Bro, you should have seen her at the wedding..."  
Becks asked, "Wedding who's wedding?"  
Daniel reply "Her sister's wedding her eyes her, her smile, her dress, to me she look like a butterfly, so colorful I couldn't keep my eyes off it, that was our first date... No wait our first was at pizza shop singing I got you babe no that wasn't first she was hang up on Henry I was hung up on.....'  
Becks chuckled, "Man you are not making much sense."  
" I know! I am not making any sense, that is what happens when you are in love! "  
"Wait what!?! Are you telling me you are in love with Betty ?" Becks asked Daniel  
" Yup, and she doesn't know and I don't want her to know. Promise me you won't tell her. "  
Unfortunately, Daniel passed out before he could get a response from Becks. He didn't remember much of that night except waking up in Becks' hotel room bathroom by the toilet with note on the floor from Becks telling him to check out notice he sobers up.  
Three months later   
Daniel had saved enough money to fly one to London to see his Betty after a year of speaking to each other. While on his one way to London he it was night his overnight was the only one on. For Daniel could not seem to sleep knowing soon he would see Betty. After 2 months of not speaking since she left MODE. Since he could not sleep he decided to read a Magazine called Be You. Daniel opened to the editor In chief page which to his astonishment and pure coincidence was written by Betty. She he saw her name he felt proud and Joy for Betty.  
Daniel proceed to read Silently her letter to her readers   
Dear Reader  
We all got problems in this world.  
Daniel stopped reading for a moment to remember that first line for that what he exactly told her the first time as he was trying to get her back and apologizing after treating her so horrible during first days at MODE. After that brief recollection he kept reading   
Dear Reader  
We all got problems in this world. Some of the them are small and big. But some of just so big that it takes a higher power like God to give it to pray that in the end it all works out. You see relationships especially friendships can be hard when one person expected a lot from them who him or her to better person to understand you have to be beautiful to be confident. My friend taught me a lot in how should be I also taught him the anything you truly want has be to worth fighting for. But friendships change sometimes those changes can hurt friends because he or she is afraid of losing the other. My friend which I rather not name knows who he is and if he is reading this understand that despite that you have not spoken to me in a year. You need to know that you haven't lost me I am sorry for leaving you behind but thank you for letting me go to see what truly matters in my heart. If you wish to reach out or see me again at any time i will be waiting hoping to tell you in person but if not at least hope you read this along if with my readers. To my readers try to hold to your friends not let the fear of change get the best of you. Be happy be strong, and be you in know you can have always someone to lend on in time of need.  
Thanks for reading and supporting this magazine  
Betty Suarez   
Editor in chief of "Be you"  
After reading her Editor in chief letter, he knew Setting in her go was the right decision for her and him.

Four hours later  
Daniel landed in London looked out the airport window took his camera took a picture of the view of his possible future with Betty in London. He check in to his hotel room, unpack his bags laying out his outfit for the next where he hope to meet Betty, looking at his phone seeing it was quite late he scrolled through to his contacts to find Betty's cell phone he was considered to pushing her number to dial. But seeing it was almost midnight he knew Betty would like the idea of him calling the middle night for she deserved better than that a surprise visit at her magazine.  
So he went to be set alarm for nine in the morning to surprise Betty at work maybe with some coffee and brunch. The possibilities were endless for he drifted off to sleep to dream of those possibilities for them


	3. Snapshots of Betty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel takes snapshots of Betty

Chapter Two: Snapshots of Betty  
The alarm went off as scheduled at nine in the morning. Daniel got out bed as he got in a shower he shaved for he knew that Betty was not to keen on facial hair on this face. Then Daniel dressed up in a some what causal blue cashmere sweater and ran dress pants. Ask siri on his iPhone walking directions from his hotel to Betty's magazine building. He grab his coat and strap over his camera and head out the door.  
Before following directions went he inside the hotel shop to betty her favorite flowers daisies; a small blank card with thinking of you in the front of the card and cup of coffee and a bagel.While drinking his coffee and eating his bagel he started to wonder what to write inside the card. But all he could write was  
"You are worth fighting for."  
He thought that he didn't need to sign it for she would knew who it was from. After finish his bagel and coffee he hung the card and attaching it to the daises and left the hotel. Then Daniel follows Siri 's directions to the.T. After an hour of walking he made to it the offices of "Be You" he went to the reception desk and asked the receptionist   
"Hello, is Ms. Betty Suarez in today."  
She answered him, "Yes but she is in meetings for most of day unless," the receptionist looks around sees Betty going to the elevator she tells Daniel   
"If you hurry you can catch her at the elevator on your left."  
Daniel runs to his left, Betty enters the elevator with her staff getting ready to put put next month's issue out. Daniel reaches the elevator and for a second he is the remarkable beauty in the elevator she doesn't notice him for he notices the bright smile shining through flawless face with her beaming with Joy. She was about to face forward their eyes were about to meet when the door closed and all could Daniel do was stand there.   
After about a minute of standing there the receptionist asked Daniel,  
"Sir are you alright did you catch Ms.Suarez If not would like me to leave a message or something. "  
Daniel takes the card off the daises and hands the flowers to the receptionist and tells her,  
"Give her these"  
Daniel walks away as the receptionist asks, "Whom may I ask should is giving these flowers,"  
But she could get the answer to the question Daniel was already gone and out of the building. Daniel walked and explored taking pictures of Trafalgar Square Taking various angles of the historic buildings. The fountain as he looked for his lens to see a couple kissing by the fountain he realized how much he miss being in love and happy. He took a shot of the couple but he was shocked that Betty walked right across the shot. Daniel cover his face with his camera stay behind and followed Betty taking various snap shots of her.   
One of the snapshots was Betty bending down to play with a cute shit tuz. Then she he could a picture of her siting on bench of the Millennium Bridge eating lunch admiring the view. He took a picture looking above of her office building. As she entered her building he decided that he was hungry and got lunch at the speedy's 5 blocks away from Betty 's building. When he return he notices an old friend of his walked into Betty's magazine building so sat on the bench waited till his old friend came back out  
Betty Suarez entered her office after a late lunch she was greeted by her receptionist April handing her daises ,   
"You must have a secret admirer Ms. Suarez these flowers came for you before you left for your noon meeting."  
Betty smiling smelling her favorite flowers her daisies but she was sad to see no card attached to it so she asked,  
"Who delivered these flowers?"  
"He didn't leave a name but he was certainly stylish and handsome for delivery guy. "  
" Pitty, but please put them in water for me and leave them by the window behind my desk thanks, Ashley "  
"Sure no problem Betty your next interview is in the conference room."  
" Thank you I sure hope this photographer is the one we need on by the end of the week or the next issue will have to be on hold. "  
Betty went into the the conference room to finds Becks Daniel's old college buddy photographer siting on waiting for her while on looking through his phone. She took deep breathes to ensure the old her would pop out she remain confident and strong and professional as she walked in the room and said,  
"Sorry, to keep you waiting Mr.Becks."  
Becks puts away his phone stands up turns to see just how Daniel described her once.  
"Wow, Ms. Suarez, you have bloomed into a beautiful butterfly. And please call me Becks. "  
"Fine Becks, " as sat across from him she informed him, "By the way, no flattery of any sort will get you this job, now If you do not mind, would like to see your work since last month or so. "  
Becks hands Betty a portfolio of his work, as he clarifies to Betty, "It is not flattery in which I speak. Betty for it is the truth from my pal Daniel Meade. He spoke very fond of you which why I'm here applying for this job. I think the two of us can work just as good together as you Daniel have. "  
Even though was looking at Becks ' portfolio her thoughts turn to Daniel as she asked about him,  
"When was the last time, you talked with him? Daniel?  
Becks answered, "About six months ago, he was at Paris staying with his sister after stepping down as Editor in chief of MODE."  
Betty stunned as slammed Becks ' portfolio book shut shouting "What! He quit! Why?"  
" Because of you, you silly girl, he told me everything Betty, about you and him your sister's wedding you got him under his thumb Betty, And I am here to find out why. " Becks moving his chair close to hers, puts his hands right hand on her left knee. Betty stunned immediately pushes away from Becks demands him to leave as he throws his portfolio back at him.   
Becks picks up his portfolio off the ground looks and smiles at Betty tells, "Now, I see what Daniel sees in you,.Would like to know?"  
"Get out, Becks "  
"Fine, I will tell you, he sees your pureness and kindness and with all do respect I have to say you are as sweet as honey."  
With that Becks walks out the conference room. As Betty calls her to security to inform them make sure Becks doesn't get in the building again. But now adding another potential problem on the list she needed a photographer and soon. But the interview with Becks nearly drained her as she went to her office went by the window to stop and smell the daisies.   
Then she was by her office window smelling his daisies he took at his camera aim it at right at her window to take one last time snapshot of Betty. He was about to leave when he bumped into his old friend Becks.  
"Daniel, well this is another confidence to find you by the same building that your girl, Betty works at. You are not stalking her are you?" He said mildly serious and joking tone.   
"I can ask you the same thing Becks? What are you doing here? Daniel was only being serious .   
Becks then changes the subject avoiding the question Daniel just asked, "How long have you been in London."   
" Only a few days? "  
"Really, Well should catch up something mate, find a pub and remise maybe in exchange wooing secrets."  
" Wooing who. "  
"Well, Betty, that is who, by the you were right is she one colorful butterfly but she sure can sting like a bee." Slapping him on the shoulder and he walks way telling him, " call me later will chit chat. "  
Daniel was felt flabbergasted after this time now Becks wants to woo, Betty since when, since he knew she was something he could have, and he not let Becks take advantage. As he saw Betty came out of her office as pause for second taking a breath looking up rather around kept walking and not once looking his direction he signed knowing today might not be a good to make he his appearance known to Betty so he watched her leave he signed out loud,  
"Till we meet again Betty."  
Then Daniel before going back to his hotel room stop s at the photo shop to get his pictures for he would pick up tomorrow. After getting back to his hotel he ignored all of Becks texts and calls for the chance to meet but he want to nor desire now that he was making a play for Betty. So instead he got his laptop and goggled Betty till he fell asleep


	4. We meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Betty reunited

Chapter 3. We Meet Again  
Daniel woke up the next morning to the sound of his hotel room phone ringing . He picked it up for it was the photo shop informing him that his photos were ready to be picked up. So he got up and ready and left for decided to leave his camera at his room today. After an hour stroll to photo shop to get his photos he saw Betty passing by on the phone smiling in a bright pink coat. He rushed out the shop following her the color of her jacket he looked at the clock and knew she he was heading to work. Then an idea came to his head. He ran and cutting across all the alley ways Daniel decided to beat Betty and meet her at Trafalgar Square   
20 minutes later Daniel made it to Trafalgar Square . He looked around finding her bright pink coat. After doing a 360 turn there she was, Betty and that bright smile of her on the phone walking straight towards him as if she was going to go straight through him. So Daniel stop her grabbing arms and as their eyes meet Daniel could not say word but just smile at her waiting for to speak say anything, and his heart lept as she said his name,  
"Daniel"  
He smile grew from ear to ear as Daniel answer, "We meet again, Betty, It has been a long time. Do you mind we sit and chat for a bit."  
Daniel and Betty walked and sat at top of the stairs of Trafalgar Square. As they say Daniel began to explain for the long absence of them not speaking.   
"Betty, forgive me for not staying in touch with you for about a year."  
"It was okay, you were still mad at me for leaving you and MODE behind."  
Taking her and holding her hand he confessed. "Betty, I am not mad at you I could never be mad at you, I care way too much about you to be angry. I was mad at myself."  
Betty confused "Why would be mad yourself, Daniel?"  
" Because you went out and did something for yourself to better yourself, I never did that. I want to find the man that you saw in me, Betty, even though I did not see it myself. "  
Betty smiled happy for him but at all once sad for he decided not to keep in touch after so but seeing the joy in his face that he looked happy and different in good way and that is when she said,  
"That is why you gave MODE up to find a better version of yourself."  
" Who told you that. "  
"Becks, but would have been nice to hear that from you first."  
" I did it just before you left. I decided wilehemia had proved she can do the job"  
"You gave it to Wileheiemia. How did that make make you feel."  
" Scary, but it was the right thing for the both us. We both need a fresh start. "  
Betty sighed find this news from Daniel as she sighed thinking the worst "So, what now are you headed back to New York."  
Daniel looking Betty, he wanted so badly to say out loud to her. "No, I told you once Betty. I can't live without you, I love you, " but he want to wanted to but that scared her away the last time when he told her couldn't live without her she ran away across the country, So he signed and told her,  
"No, I might just sticking around here see where takes me and perhaps take you out to dinner if your free. "  
Betty was happy to hear that Daniel would be staying and that would take her dinner to make up for lost time who knows what could happen as she thought on her last conversation with Daniel's mother that he could be falling in love with her, and after all it is a Friday for she had no plans and was off on Saturday what harm it would to go out with Daniel Meade so she answered him,   
"Great, I would love that" they smiled and stared at each other for awhile till the Trafalgar Square bell rang telling it was noon, she sighed "Daniel, I better get going " she stands up he stands along with her as the share a quick hug and he told her,   
"I will call you later"  
She nodded and starts walking when she decides to tease him, " Hey, Daniel if you are looking for work, I am looking for an assistant. " she smiled and giggled a bit   
Daniel chuckled knowing that she was teasing so he teased back with "I might to submit my resume then."   
Daniel smiles as he watch his heart along with walk away knowing for absolute certainty that Betty was right that she was indeed for worth waiting for and fighting for, as clutched on the pictures along with small note had taken off the daisies.  
Since now he knew for sure after all this time betty was the one as stop a park and saw a small family playing together he thought of Molly his wife. It has been two years since she passed despite his new found love for Betty he missed Molly. As at on bench and he drifted off and closed his eyes for about a second he open his eyes to find Molly waiting by him smiling holding his hand and she just simply said,   
"Now you finally know why I was standing right next to her."  
Then Daniel jump the wake as muttered "Molly" but he turned to see home from his side he knew what Molly meant Molly was showing him Betty has been the one will always be the one. Then Daniel started to weep for Molly as he said thank you out kid to himself to his wife who gave him the gift to open his heart and truly love again with Betty.   
Daniel made it back to his hotel and decided to do some research for his first official date with Betty. He got his computer and Google karaoke bars in London When he found the karaoke box he called a reserve a private karaoke room. And then he decided before calling Betty, he also thought to brush up on his singing and acoustic guitar skills as he searched on YouTube to practice in playing an acoustic version of the song; "I Got You, Babe cover by pray tell.   
It was 1pm Daniel hope he would master this song by 3:30pm when would called Betty about their date. When Betty made to work she was hoping a message from Daniel would be waiting for her as she entered.Betty asked Ashley the receptionist,   
" Any messages for me.? "  
"Yes you got these, roses Betty, flowers two days in a row lucky girl"   
She was surprised how quickly Daniel was with sending flowers, and she eager to see a card but as she open it card, she was anger to see these flowers were not from Daniel but Becks that said,   
"Accept these roses for no rose compares to your beauty xo Becks"  
No apologies for yesterday just a shameless come on that is why she ripped the card into shreds. And tells her receptionist to throw away the roses and block all calls from Becks and that if Daniel calls please put through. Ashley was curious as she asked,   
" Who is this Daniel? "  
She says nothing to Ashley goes into her office stop to smell the daisies as she watered them happy and eager to hear from Daniel.


	5. I got you babe reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Betty real first date

Chapter 4. I Got You, Babe Reprise   
It was 3:30pm Daniel finally did one final strum through of "I Got You, Babe." After Daniel gets his cell phone and calls Betty's cell phone. Betty's cell phone rang as she was looking through more resumes for photographers she stops picks up her phone as she said,  
"Hello, this is Betty Suarez"  
Daniel chuckled her voice even sounded sweeter on the phone, "Why this is Daniel Meade to confirm our date at 7:30pm."  
Betty hearing the word date made somewhat giddy so she was a bit nervous but tired to stay calm on the phone , "7:30pm sounds great but have a meeting at 6pm mind if you meet my work, here is the address."  
As Betty was giving Daniel her work address he played coy for he knew where she work he just didn't want Betty to know that. After Betty gave the address she curiously asked   
"Mind telling me where we are going. "  
"That is a surprise for now you have something to look forward to for I will meet you at work 7:30pm, see you soon Betty."   
"See you soon Daniel"  
They both hanged up the phone eager to their date tonight. Daniel went back practicing on his guitar before getting ready and leaving to meet Betty. After Betty hanged up with Daniel she called Ashley and ask her to pick up cocktail dress and slip on dress shoes. She wanted to look her best and be comfortable all at once   
Three hours passed it was 6:30pm Daniel got out the bathroom showered shaved and put one of his blue suits got his camera, guitar and jacket to head out to meet Betty at work. Betty was finishing one last interview for photographers, and she would make a decision tuesday in who to hired for the next month cover. When she saw it 6:30pm she went to her office to get dress and ready in the ladies bathroom to put on her Red floral laced cocktail dress. Ashley help Betty with her hair a bit curling it a bit the back helping add a bit of lip stick, eye shadow and such.   
Ashley and Betty were finishing up the make up as Daniel got out of the elevator waiting the lobby for Betty to pop up. As Daniel called out for Betty,  
Betty panicked a bit "He is early and I am not ready can you go out there and tell Daniel out there I will be right out."  
" Betty you are shaking you must really like him to be so nervous" Ashley added  
"Well there is more to it than that, Ashley , we have been friends for a very long time and I don't seeing him today just makes want to ...." Betty paused for a moment peaked her head out of bathroom to see Daniel so happy to see not how handsome he is but with alot in his hands. She goes back in and instructs Ashley to keep Daniel occupy till she is ready.  
Daniel hear footsteps while on phone confirming the reservations for the Karaoke box for 9pm he heard a woman's voice say,  
"You are the flower guy from yesterday, "  
Daniel hang up the phone turned to see the receptionist he meet yesterday, he tried to play coy,  
"What do you mean?"  
Ashley clarify , "Not only You are the famous Daniel Meade, Betty keeps Cushing about, you are the secret admirer who delivered daisies yesterday. Why didn't you say anything. She would be thrilled to know those flowers came from you. She has missed you. "  
"I have missed her to, sorry What is your name?"  
" Ashley rollins, Betty's assistant and receptionist, for about a year, " Ashley circling and eyeing Daniel head to toe as she sat on the couch sat in the waiting room.   
Daniel still standing as he chuckled, "She teased me saying she needed an assistant. But looks like she has loyal and capable one. "  
"Thank you for the compliment , Daniel, Betty she should out any minute, You make her nervous you know? "  
"I do?, She makes me nervous and anxious all at once. We have been friends for a long time. "  
And Ashley added, "and you want to be more than that, don't you? But too scare to admit to yourself or her thinking you may lose her all at once. "  
Daniel tired to joke, "Have you been talking with my mother ?"  
Ashley giggled "I don't think I know.your mother."  
Daniel chuckled "Right"  
Betty took a deep look in the mirror and stated the same words to herself when she when she started to herself at first day at MODE.   
"You are smart, attractive business woman."  
With stood straight as the best she could with high heels on walk out the bathroom, to see Daniel turned to his back talking with her receptionist Ashley, she didn't know what to say or do to get his attention except she cleared her throat. The slight noise made Daniel turned he his head and have the look of awe as he saw betty, his betty waking towards Ashley slip off to let the two them have their moment when, as Daniel made his way towards to tell her how beautiful she has always looked. But Betty unfortunately high heels had other means of loosing Betty's balance for slight second she felt as she almost twist her ankle but Daniel the gentleman that he is now catch her fall lead her back to balance as Daniel decided to first say,  
"You don't need heels for my sake Betty, I want you to be comfortable let's get you some flats on you instead," still holding her as she told him,   
"They are in my office, mind help walking me there, hate to lose my balance again."  
"It wouldn't be the first time but I am always here to catch you." Daniel reply holding as she lead him to her office , he sat on her down the closest couch in her office. Daniel kneel down slow took off her heels but as hands touched Betty soft skinned feet she let out loud sigh as he chuckled,   
Betty lied, "Don't laugh at my foot almost got sprain because of you."  
Daniel.still chucking as tooked a breathe stop as asked, "Where are your flats?"   
Betty took old him, "In my changing bag by my desk." Daniel asked, "Changing bag so do live here? "  
Betty admitted, "Sometimes, I feel like I do, it is not easy running a magazine, I could not see how you have done it."  
Daniel admits, "Not without you. I like I once and always say, you and me make a pretty good team."  
Daniel gets her flats out of the bag walked back to her knelt to slow slipping on her flats on her feet she felt somewhat like Cinderella at the end her Prince standing in front slipping on the glass slipper to take her away from a horrid life to a happily ever after. Looking at Daniel possibly seeing as Prince made Betty smiled. She starts remembering how great of a team they were back then. Betty refer to then good old days them working together being there for each other. As Betty realizes and says,   
"You were always there for each other, were we."   
Daniel takes her hands lift up to her feet they are face face so close but not close for embrace as tells her,  
" Yes, we were. "  
Then Betty, sighed as she also realized times changed when she left MODE and Daniel did not take the change well completely cut her off for a year,   
"Until I left MODE."  
" Betty, " He knew how betty was feeling abandoned unsure but he to explain but she turns away gets her purse fakes a smile asks,  
"So where are you taking me ."  
Daniel smiles walks over offering his arm Betty takes it as they walk out Betty 's office to their first date but Daniel hopefully thought it would be not the last. For Daniel did have something special planned. Daniel and Betty took a short walk as they arrived at the karaoke box.  
Daniel ready to get in as Betty stop him looking a bit nervous as she said, "No , not karaoke , I thought you hated, karaoke. "  
"No much since that with you at the pizzeria, remember that." Daniel winked urging to come with him.   
" of course I remember everything about that but... I don't have good voice neither do you may I added why out of all nights should we embarrass ourselves. "  
Daniel takes Betty hands tells her, "You and I have nothing to be embarrassed about, for it is just you and me. I just to have fun with you and besides I have something special for you. Something I have been working on since I came here. So come on let's enjoy tonight just you and me."  
Betty says nothing more in agreement smiling at Daniel as he leads into the karaoke box. They enter karaoke box, greeted by the hostess, leading to a private room with guitar, with a table for two with pizza, champagne, water and fruit with chocolate fun-do Betty was amazed and astonish but she was curious and asked Daniel,  
"What is the guitar for?"  
"That is for later but now let's eat you can the karaoke box and thank my mother for helping getting your favorite pizza in New York here, she misses you by the way."  
" Claire, I miss her too I miss everyone in New York especially your mother she was always like a second mother, wise and kind I am happy you got to see that side her of her. Please in hopes you write to her and tell.her thank you for the both of us, as love the pizza in New York simply doesn't compare to London or anywhere. "   
"I want to mention this before but I have I am happy to see you again and that I am sorry, and lastly you look beautiful tonight always you have to me."  
Betty takes his hand telling him, "thank you, for I miss you too and happy you are back in my life again. "  
Then she takes her hand as she says, "Lets eat before it gets cold."  
30 minutes of eating pizza together; Daniel and Betty chatted; Betty talked about her magazine how she was trying to find photographer for her anniversary issue she rant and raved about it but when she yawed Daniel mentioned,   
" I almost forgot how exhausting it was running a magazine"  
"One of the downfalls, but it is worth it."  
" Sure it was yeah since I saw Ashley that you don't need a n assistant I am to help with photographer problem. " Daniel but not fully admitting yet that it was he was the photographer or admitted the worth of running a magazine because Daniel had her beside his to pull him through but hate the fact in way he was holding her back but Betty asked   
"Do you know someone in London who can help me because I need one fast."  
Daniel took a sip of his champagne and told her, "Yeah me."  
Betty cough drops out her after swinging her champagne she was surprised, by omission of Daniel's new profession, as she asked   
"When did that start?"  
" a few months ago" Daniel stated, "my sister says I have a good eye."  
"Well maybe tomorrow we can have our first of many businesses lunches would to see your work." Betty thought out loud   
Daniel agreed "That sounds like a great idea and I have also seen you have not lost your writer's touch always enjoy your editor in chief letter very profound heartfelt and insightful. I hope that find the time to write about new life diary or journal?"  
After taking a sip of champagne she admitted, "Sadly I had no time for that my free-time is napping."   
" Well, maybe you taking time off relax get some more that free time in? "  
"Daniel I run a magazine, this right now is relaxing. So how about we enjoy tonight since I am famished might telling me why there is guitar here and not a karaoke machine ."  
Daniel takes sip of champagne for courage as he tells her, "I rather show you than tell you."  
Daniel gets up goes to the acoustic guitar tunes it a bit as turns her body along with her chair facing Daniel watching him tuning the guitar. After ten minutes of turning Daniel took a deep breath looked and her,   
"This song for the both of both us."  
Daniel press a button by his left side small doors open to a tv screen. Then Daniel began to strum the familiar chords that took instant for Betty to recall the song they sang together at the pizzeria she giggle she could not believe took the time to learn this song for their date the lyrics of "I got you babe" by sonny and Cher pop up and with her timid voice Betty sang along to the lyrics and the playing of Daniel guitar  
"They say we're young and we don't know we won't find out until we grow."  
Daniel drilling strumming along sang as Betty sang her part of the song ,  
"Well I don't know if all that true cause you got me, and baby I got you babe."  
Daniel winked at Betty as that was the cue for them to sing together, Betty sat by his side as they were singing the chorus together smiling and giggling as the song and Betty overcome by happiness in just seeing Daniel again seeing those bright blue eyes that just lost sense of control of her lips pressing her on top his for quick kiss. The quick kiss didn't get the chance for proceed more than second.as.Betty was.quick enough to part from.his.lips as she rambles,  
"Sorry, Daniel you just made me so happy..." Daniel stop her rambling by pulling Betty into more than a just quick but longer softer kiss that last for more longer than a second to a minute. Daniel stroking her hair as he kissed her. Betty place her hands on Daniel 's shoulders pushing him back she mutters,   
"Daniel, I this... You and me."  
" I know , But Betty, you need to know you make me happy, and I meant it when I say it before, I can't live without you. "  
Betty takes his hand and that is where Daniel stopped writing took a pause as relived he first date from last night in mind through he writing in his laptop as wanted to cherish hold on what had been feeling for so long Betty since Hilda's wedding. After that moment pause he wrote one final paragraph about his first date with Betty. So Daniel proceed where he left off.  
Betty taking his hand and that is when Daniel knew his hand is where he want to be with hers as held all.through the night till took her home.kissing it as she said,  
"Daniel, I ..." As if something was urging to say something more but instead just smiled and sighed, " Thank you, Daniel, I had a nice time tonight. Maybe we can have late lunch tomorrow and talk. "   
"Sure no problem, should I call Ashley or you?" He chuckled trying to make an assistant joke. "  
"Call me, you have my number. I am sure I can squeeze you in somewhere."   
They both chuckled like idiots at each other with bad jokes, but it made no difference for it was good to both see themselves happy and laughing with each other again. As Daniel watched enter her apartment he left jumping her steps with glee knowing that he date went off well. And he was full.of hope in his heart again knowing he was right where he was meant to be and now in a good place with Betty.   
After Daniel finished typing that last sentence he saved the file hoping to write more on with time with Betty. But he was thought about it how this would make lovely gift for Betty or maybe publishing it some day. Thinking no harm.would come out of it he decided to email document to his mother to read and see if anyone would consider publishing it


	6. Chapter 5 To kiss and tell

Chapter 5. To Kiss and Tell  
It was early in  the following morning in New york; Claire Meade got awoken by  sound from her phone; an email notification from her son, Daniel   
Dear mom,  
Thank you for helping with The date with Betty went well as it hope it would I am having lunch with her talk possibly working with her at her magazine as photographer showing her my work I did in Paris, also she wanted me to tell she misses you and thanks for the lizards and the you have been like a second mother to her. I know you are dying for the details of date and all. kiss and tell . So after the date for could not sleep i wrote almost a bit of manuscript a homage of some kind including pictures of Betty. Even though I want to keep this to myself and Betty another part wants me to share our story. So not expecting anything but if you know of someone who might want to publish this soon to be book of mine let me know. But before I commit to offer I want betty to know first so please be discrete.   
Thanks mom with all my love   
Your son  
Daniel.   
After reading Daniel's email Claire open the document saw lovely snapshots of Betty along with the story how Daniel.followed her to London and the reading the first date and the first kiss. C!sure was in awe of her son's writing  after making a few adjustments of her own acord she knew of publishing company friend of hers; Charles Brooks from Emprecial publishing.   
It was 8am in New York  when Charles Brooks at Emprecial Publishing got an old friend and mentor Claire Meade email him a partiam manuscript of her son Daniel 's book called "Meade in love" clever title he thought. But that train of thought was lost as Liza Miller knock on his door. He missed her and loved her wanted to be her. But things were not that simple going through divorce them working together he wasn't ready to have everyone find out about everything.  
But he wanted to her as he stood from his desk, "Liza Hi I miss" she stopped "please don't tell me you missed me when both what are miss yous really mean."  
"Liza, please can we talk about this."  
She reminded him, 'I meant what said to you Charles last night,  when you are ready to open about us I am here waiting for you but until then we should remain professional. "  
Charles a bit annoyed at all this snapped, "Professional, coming from.the woman who lied ke or to who really was for months on end."  
she scuffed, "and I see you have not been able to forgive for that but I have not lying who I am to you and how feel about you." She throws paperwork on his desk leaves heartbroken . Charles slapping himself on the head as sat on the chair and Charles Brooks realized he needed a distraction something to  read to himself so he open Daniel's short manuscript Claire sent him as he the introduction.  
Introduction  
Men are blind to see what is in front them; what is truly important them until they lose them. I was a man who has his life handed to him. I took and got everything I want and more. But when someone enters your life sees different side you ddnt know existed you take that person for granted..Oftentimes when we take people we care or even love for granted it cause you to change for the someone to see how you truly love and care for them.   
This story is not just how a man like me, Daniel Meade fell in love with bright smile woman of life named Betty Suarez. The woman who felt as if she was behind me but the one who was lead to man I needed to be . And if there is just one I want everyone to learn from this book comes from the woman always had faith in me, "Anything you truly want has to be worth fighting for." And she is and always be worth ot .  
After lost thought while printing the manuscript. Charles thinking on Daniel 's heartfelt words how they resonated with him in regards to how he felt in his relationship with his co worker and friend Liza Miller, a woman who is now was amazing 27 beautiful old soul who actually 41 lying to him and yet despite the lies he still loves her and wants to be with her whole heartedly. But as he proceed to read the book.he realizes he was taking liza for granted keeping at arms length for the sake of what people may think of him and Liza together.   
Daniel 's words made see that if Liza was truly special to him he needed to be honest how he wanted this relationship to truly be and also he thought this book would make a great addition to Empirical.. So after reading the book at the end of the day emails Claire about publishing his book or possible doing blog to highlight internet users to the Empirical website.   
After two days emailing Charles she got response of propose deal to publish Daniel's book as a live romance blog at the Millennial print website to later publish as a novel and possible movie Claire overjoyed forward Daniel the information right away and hope this would have Daniel and Betty return to New York together once and for all  
Back in London, it was 3pm Daniel was waiting for Betty to arrive for lunch she was about so far 15 minutes but Daniel didn't complain for he knew how busy it could get running a magazine. After waiting another 15 minutes he decided why not if she couldn't make it to lunch the lunch would have to come to her.  
Betty was lost in work she didn't even realized she had lunch plans with Daniel. After hours of meetings up on meetings working on her laptop overlooking the mock up her anniversary issue  Ashley her receptionist enter slammed Betty's laptop shut.  
Betty demands "What the.. " almost cursing at her but hold her tounge   
Ashley told her  "Stop working Betty, and follow me please."  
Betty asked, "Is this important?"  
" Very important. " Ashley reply.  
Betty leaves her desk follows Ashley to cafeteria that has small garden patio in the lower level of the building. At the garden patio Betty sees Daniel preparing a picnic and there she realized that she forgot her lunch plans with Daniel she felt so guilty but so happy and impressed with Daniel. Most men would have complained of simple walk away from Betty if she would missed a date or a lunch. Ashley stopped and told Betty   
"This is where I am going to leave you I will hold over the fort for you about an hour or so."  
" Did you help him.with this? " Betty asked  
Ashley told Betty, "Yeah, he called told you had a lunch date and I told him.knowing for about a year that you forgot because you been working non stop for your anniversary issue. Daniel told he under and he told his idea and thought you deserved much needed break after such a long day"   
Betty hugged Ashley and thanked her for her kindness and helping Daniel. After the hug Ashley left as Betty was left alone watching set up the patio table with the red and white squared table cloth setting glasses of sparkling non alcoholic wine since she was working he order lunch for them to have here so could not help but say,  
"Well, Daniel I have to say I'm impressed "  
Daniel startled turns to Betty happy smile, as he reply, "why thank you."  
Betty added, "But Daniel, you didn't have to go all this trouble after I forgot about our lunch plans, which I am sorry "  
Daniel waving his hands saying "No worries, I know how running a magazine can keep a people busy."  
" i know " she sits down exhausted "it's exhausting"    
Daniel serves her lunch sits besides Betty, and tells her, "Well no you relax a bit have lunch with me a bit and you can make it up to me by looking at my photography."  
  "Sounds like a.deal " Betty smiled and starts eating her lunch along with Daniel   
After 15 minutes of eating Betty was sure impress by mirror talent of Daniel's photography and no Daniel did show the shots Betty face view took of prior arriving in London. He felt that Betty would consider them stalkerish and would want them shown in public eye so he showed her his photography he took in Paris as freenlancer. She wasn't sure why their was one photo she could not just stared Daniel notice and was surprised she she would be in awe of her own shadow. But thanks due the help DJ helping him master Photoshop Daniel used the night lit shot of her on the bridge as looking over the starry sky he though just casting her on from one spotlights on bridge due the shadow out her figure highlight more the spotlight; along with brighten and contrasting the stars and night sky the picture turned out to be his favourite picture as well.   
Betty just had to ask,  "what is the story on this shot you did the shadow woman on the bridge?.is that Millennium bridge?" Taking Daniel  by the hand to show him a distant view of the bridge from her office window . "  
Daniel reply, "Yes it great view from here. " then turn to face her and asked " So what about the picture what do love about it?"  
Betty still face the window looking at the bridge she admitted "Sometimes I feel as if were her gazing upon the stars and city of London at night. Daniel every night since i came her to new york I would the same thing that girl would in the picture wondering if she would ever that moment again like we did at Brooklyn bridge just the two of us me and you together again abd walk in the bridge at five in the morning wishing if this was you would meet so many times I would get out my phone want to call just to if you come meet on that bridge and tell you how sorry i am for leaving you behind in New York but here you are and I am sorry Daniel. "  
Daniel says nothing takes her into his arms hugs her not want to let go of say anything that might ruin the moment. Betty surprises him a squeal jum ping for joy for she tells him,  
"I just know how to make it up to Daniel by working for me."  
Daniel chuckled "What as your assistant,?"   
Betty playfully slaps him, "No silly as my photographer, and I have already made the executive decision to use girl in the bridge as the cover for the anniversary issue of my magazine. What do you think about that you and me working together again, you always said we made a good team.'  
Daniel wanted to simply blurred out the word yes spin her around and kiss her with absolute joy in his heart but he didn't as he had one complamation in his mind which he need express to Betty,  
" Betty before I answer you making us both happy there is just one thing I need to know? "   
Betty asked "What is that daniel ?"  
" Where do we stand you and me being more than just us co workers more than just best friends I want to be with you beside your side I love you, Betty " Daniel admitted to Betty taking his hands into his.

Betty loved being writer when she was young in high school writing about how the most popular and handsome like from movies;  pretty in pink or sixteen candles would see her and love her for who she truly was. But nothing could compare to tales of movies or of her own imagination could compare to how romantic and heartfelt Daniel was truly being to her. She did not know what to say her mind and her heart were saying million different thing but she knew one thing she didn't want Daniel to leave she want to lose her friend again. So since she since she did not know what to say to Daniel. She still grasps Daniel's hand to lift her up off heels to give Daniel soft kiss on the lips. 

At the second they parted lips Betty smiled and asked Daniel   
"Does that answer your question?"  
Daniel said "That will due, I am happy Betty, thank you for making happy again"  he lean in kissed her and hugged her and Betty was relieved that Daniel could not see her tears for felt she was lying to her best friend just make him stay but she care way too much to not having be happy again and she happy that she was able to do that for him.

A few weeks have passed Betty and Daniel together finalize the one year anniversary issue of "Be you" and the response to the cover issues along with other shot that Daniel took of London. People in London found intriguing as the issues were selling fast. The issue stay so well due the royalties of work was able to put a down payment on a loft walking distance from Betty which was happy that both his working relationship has not affected their personal relationship 

Betty told she wanted to take things slow and steady because of work and he understood that but that didn't stop Daniel in romancing her after long days work with quite dinner, foot message or a no show slow dance in her office and they would walk home together every night hand in hand and stopping at Millennium bridge to look at the city and night sky and kiss each other good night as they parted ways to walk home.

As Daniel and Betty went to sleep after week since the Be you anniversary issue went people on social media like Twitter made the hashtag #ShadowGirl was trending in the UK. The people of the Uk couldn't help but wonder but the shadow girl the cover who was she some theorized in who it was some wanted to know about this girl wanted more pictures would love to hear stories about her and Betty's boss the head of Lindsay Dunne getting tons of notifications about Betty's magazine, Daniel's photography and of the shadow girl. So he decided why not stop at Be you for a check up and to Betty and Daniel a suggestion or two.

After a good nights sleep Daniel's alarm clock went at 3:45 got ready for work made a two of thermos Coffee walked to Millennium bridge he made there at 4:30am. Betty waking up 4:30am got ready for work buying two blueberry muffins at bakery close to Millennium bridge she looked at her watch to see it was 4:50am. So in heels she ran out the door started to run to Millennium bridge to meet Daniel so they can watch the sunrise before going to work. While looking at his watch seeing it was almost 5 am the sun was slowly starting to rise he was getting worried about Betty until he heard,  
"Daniel!!"  
He turned to see Betty running in heels with muffins in her hands. When Betty saw Daniel that gorgeous smile of his it made notice slight crack on sidewalk as ran her got stuck on the crack as she tripped falling on top of the muffins. So also screamed in agony as she felt she twist her foot and lost her heel. Daniel running towards, shouting  
"Betty are you okay."  
He picked her up to see the muffins all over her coat some on her outfit. He noticed the limp and Betty said   
"I am fine, Daniel slight limp and new coat and outfit will be in ship shape."  
"I should call a cab will do the sunrise watching another time I am so sorry, Betty."  
"It is okay, no needs to be...." Betty gasps for breath as she squeals "sorry" Daniel picks her up like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold.  
As Daniel hailed a cab and helped her inside the cab Betty's cell phone rang it is was Ashley her assistant she picked it up and Betty told Ashley,   
"Hey Ashley I had a bit of mishap I am going to be bit late coming in."  
"No, Betty, you can't be late he is coming today , Lindsay is coming "  
Betty confused as Daniel got in the cab about to tell the cabbie to take her home, but she screams   
"No sir, take me to London side communications building please."  
"Betty, you are limping and covered in Blueberry muffins, you can't go to work."  
"We have to Daniel my boss is coming I need to be there now."  
"But Betty" betty hushes Daniel and tells Ashley she on her way and to have her extra clothes ready in her emergency bag if she stayed overnight for work.   
She hangs up the phone, Daniel was surprise to see a bit of the old self of him in being some what rude and demanding in regards to Ashley he hated to say or point it out but he say it,  
"No thank you, for Ashley."  
Betty scoots to Daniel kisses him on the cheek tells whispers in his ear, " I will thank her and you later, I am sorry it is just Lindsay Dunne is my boss I need to be there. My limp will have to wait and I will get my clothes taken care of when I get to the office."   
"What if he is already there."   
"We will figure it out once we across that bridge."  
Betty takes her Daniel's hand as the cabbie starts driving as Daniel looks out the window to see the sunrise over the Millennium bridge over London. Daniel turns to look at Betty hold his hand and then he looks to see Betty on her iPad checking emails or doing work this was part of Betty's life he has not use yet and is not sure can or will be used it.  
Daniel and Betty arrived at London side as Ashley rushed out the building to meet with Betty's extra Ashley help her into the woman's bathroom. Before entering the woman's bathroom Betty stops Ashley and grabs Daniel's arm tells him,   
"Wait for me at my office, I want you to meet Lindsay he is great and amazing."  
"Alright, I will are you sure you sure you need my help, and don't forget to thank Ashley she is amazing assistant just you were."  
"I will, and she is the best assistant girl like me can ask for."   
Ashley said, " You two are so cute, and happy to be your assistant she is amazing boss Daniel she treats me well."  
Ashley helps Betty in the bathroom as Daniel goes into the elevator not knowing that Betty's boss Lindsay Dunne was standing right next to him. Lindsay Dunne notice Daniel Meade right away from the picture in the issue as Lindsay said to him,  
"You must be Daniel Meade the diamond in rough of photography the shadow girl is trending on twitter because of you."  
"Thank you, I guess never really truly got the whole trending thing but happy people are responding to shadow girl positivity it is some of my best work."   
Lindsay then asked Daniel, "So Daniel just between us guys who is this shadow girl?"  
"It is just between us, can you keep a secrete." Daniel asked  
Lindsay does that scouts honor gesture tells him, "Scouts honor."  
"Well as long it stays in this elevator, the shadow girl is my Girlfriend, Betty Suarez she is the editor in chief of The magazine, I watched her walk home one night and well you get the picture. "  
Lindsay smiles, " I sure do Daniel."  
The elevator door dinks as the doors open to find Betty all clean and dress as new with Ashley by her side standing in front of it as she was surprised to Daniel with her boss Lindsay Dunne, she says  
"Lindsay welcome back to Be you, happy to see meet my photographer Daniel Meade."  
"Yes And your Boyfriend he very talent and nice man indeed."  
Daniel Meade with the most shocking look on his face he couldn't not muster a word and as Lindsay got of the elevator, he said  
"Nice to meet Daniel, would you like to join us this is meeting is about you as well Betty."  
Daniel still saying nothing as he got of the elevator followed Lindsay, Betty and Ashley to conference room for breakfast. Lindsay notice Betty limp as Lindsay asked about it,  
"Betty are you alright, I see you are limping."  
Betty giggles as she tells Lindsay "I am fine, never run in heels. "  
"New rule, Betty no heels for you flats please cannot have my best Editor In chief right Daniel you make sure of that."  
Daniel coughs out, "Yes, sir"  
"Sir" Lindsay chuckles "please Lindsay "  
"Okay, Lindsay, I will ensure she will wear flats from now on." Daniel smiling at Lindsay and Betty.   
As Betty, Daniel and Lindsay sat at the conference table, Ashley serves them tea and biscuits, Lindsay starts by telling Daniel and Betty,   
"First off congrats on the anniversary issue, Betty, and thank you Daniel for supplying the most talk about cover since this magazine has been published. You and Betty make a good team, happy to you Daniel on board."  
At the same time Daniel and Betty reply with, "Thank you."  
Lindsay chuckled "How cute you two remind of me and my wife we did that a lot when dated it is good to see that you are both happy and in sync."   
After taking a bite of his biscuit and sip of his tea he told Daniel and Betty the reason for the meeting,  
"Now for the reason I am here, I would like Be you magazine to start adding new narrative segment of the shadow girl."  
Betty asked, "Okay Lindsay sounds great um, and who you like to write this narrative segment and when you like to start it."  
Lindsay answers, "Would to start it next issue if whenever possible and I would like you to write Betty."  
"Me" Betty as if she already enough on her plate she sighs and asked, "are you sure?"  
"Betty I read your cover letter they are beautiful, you are a great writer and prefect for shadow girl right Daniel" Lindsay giving Daniel a hidden wink knowing exactly why Betty would be prefect for shadow girl narrative. But Lindsay assure her   
"Listen I know, it is a lot your plate and but I have yet hired an assistant editor chief, maybe think about giving a certain some a promotion happy to add additional funding for since the anniversary did so well thinking about doing second shipment maybe with special preview of the first shadow girl narrative what do you think.?"

She didn't know why the old insercue Betty was coming out of her. She sighed and hesitated as she told Lindsay "Can I think about it? But I highly take your recommendations into consideration."

Lindsay stood up button up his suit and said, " I understand, but the next finalize second shipment by the end of the month so I would like your answer by the end of next week. Thanks for the tea and bescuits. " 

After Lindsay left the conference room, Ashley for first time was not with Betty since working for her,   
"How could pass that up, why didn't you tell him yes and give the promotion I deserve you know I am highly qualified to be your assistant editor why Betty. "  
Daniel didn't want to be in the middle of an argument so he told Betty he would wait for her in her office and they would talk later.  
As Daniel left Ashley and Betty alone.

Betty knew Ashley would react this way. But she need to explain to Ashley,  
"Ashley, I know you are highly qualified it just that believe that you make a better writer i seen some your essays in college they were well written. I was going to promote to writer/editor then Assistant editor in chief."  
Ashley thinking the worst out loud, "So what you are holding me back."  
"No, I want this job to be journey for you like it was for me."  
" Newsflash, Betty I am not you. "  
"I know but you remind of me, optimistic, positive, delightful, great assistant, worker and writer. I just want to grow through me that is all."   
Ashley sighs feeling bad for the yelling at her boss. Now she understood what Betty was trying to do for her. Ashley sat by Betty and said,  
"I am sorry I just really want to contribute to this magazine more than just being your assistant."  
Betty took her hand held it and said, " I know, and you will can you be patient for me, I promise it will be worth it. "  
Ashley nodded her as she agreed to wait as they made up and hugged as Ashley left she took a sighed of relief that she worked things out with Ashley and now she hope she can fixed things with Daniel.

Daniel watched Ashley and Betty hugged and was relived to see them ending on good terms. And as he saw Betty coming towards him, he wonder if she would be entering as working Betty or kind and empathetic Betty. As Betty entered her office to see that disappointed in his she started to cry and bawl into his arms. Daniel held her calmed her down told her,   
"Betty, it's ..."  
" No, it is not okay, I was insercue, rude and a me that you not I just did not like and I am sorry I just love this job so much it makes me a whole different person. "   
Daniel told her, "People change Betty and that is okay and like I said I am not going anywhere unless you want to leave."  
Betty kisses him, "I don't want you to leave, Daniel please stay, I ...."  
Daniel was waiting for this moment taking breathe and asked,  
"You what, Betty" stroking her cheek  
She smiled and said, "I love you."  
He picks her up hugs her; spins her around kissed her and tells her out loud in front of the whole office   
"I love you too!"

Chapter 6 coming soon


	7. Chapter 6 The Crossroads

Chapter 6 The Crossroads  
It was a week before Christmas and Daniel and Betty decided that they go home together and spend Christmas with families in  New York . Then December 31  head back to London as Betty has decided to announce shadow girl narrative in the magazine and announce Ashley as Assistant Editor in Chief at New years eve gala for Be you magazine. So before leaving for New York Daniel wanted Betty over to christmas dinner at his place.   
For Daniel had two surprises for Betty; Thanks to Betty's dad, he pasted on the recipe for Betty's mom tamales recipe that was a Christmas tradition so why start doing that for her. The other surprise is a gift not just for her but for him , but their future and life togerher. This one gift so big in a tiny box. But he could wait to give to her and let families.know of their happiness of their future together.   
Betty was walking to Daniel 's place for their Christmas. She was a bit nervous for she had something to give to Daniel Christmas but was not sure if he was to like or not. As she made to his door there Daniel was already waiting for her with bright smile of his so delighted to see coming toward him   
When Daniel wait saw Betty walk towards him to his front he held up mistletoe on top of his head hoping for a Christmas kiss from the woman he loves. She giggles at Daniel dangling mistletoe over his head Betty runs up the stairs kiss his lips short and sweet and wishes him,  
"Merry Christmas, Daniel."  
Daniel added a charming reply, "it sure is a merry Christmas with you in my life, Betty"   
He gives her a much more longer passionate as he lead her inside his house.   
As their kissing proceed into the house Daniel pulls off Betty 's jacket landing in the flor or he leads in The living room on the couch as they made out in front of the fire. Things were about to get hot between Daniel and Betty until his stove ding, as he sighed to Betty   
"Hold on to that thought as dinner is ready"  
Daniel takes Betty 's hands leads to the dinning room helps her to her set at the table. Then he sneaks away into the kitchen to get the dinner. Betty rushed off quickly to get her coat and get Danoel 's as she got back to table in time as Daniel presented her a plate of impalas. He sat next to her kisses her hand and told her  
"Merry Christmas, I hope you like them, they were your mom's receipe. I hope I did your mom justice."  
Betty takes a bite of an tamale and is impressed how Daniel was to make a pretty good tamale so she smiles and nod agreement as she chews. He smiles kisses her on the cheek as they eat together. After eating they went to Daniel's bedroom snuggled together as they watched one of the doctor who Christmas special last Christmas   
When it got to the part where doctor came to save Clara from the dream crabs   
Betty had realization as she mutter while laying Daniel's arms  
"You were like the doctor,"  
Daniel chuckled "What I am no 1000 year old time lord though I kind of wished I had my own TARDIS"  
She faces Daniel still laying on his chest, telling him, "I am serious Daniel, and you were like doctor I mean in the sense doctor loves Clara so much but he is watching her loving and saying to another man she loves. This got me thinking at Hilda's wedding me leaving MODE you were in love with me?  
"Yes I was, Betty." Daniel admitted holding and stroking her hand  
"Why didn't you tell me, Daniel "  
Daniel asked "Would have that made you stay with me in New York."  
"I don't know" she honestly replied.   
Betty got up sat on the side of his bed not looking at him asking Daniel  
"Is that why you fell in love with me? Because you were going to lose me?"  
Daniel got up sat beside took his hand to her head to have her face him and tell her  
"No, Betty, I fell in love with you because you see the best in me, you know as much I know you. So please believe when I say this I love you because I can't picture a life without you in it and I am staying whether it be here in London or in New York, you are my home, Betty"  
Betty now moved to tears she kisses him with all the love she has for him. Their kisses lead to Betty on top of Daniel as they part lips knowing what was going to happen next for them  
"Are you sure their is no going back after this?"  
Betty turns off the tv goes to the night stand and gives Daniel her yes by blowing out the Candle and the room goes dark  
The light from sunrise shines through Daniel's Bedroom. Daniel and Betty are nestled together in each other's arms. Daniel is the first one to awake to Betty in his arms smiling from their first night together. It was perfect, he hated to ruin such perfection for her knew had he to tell about the book about them and the offer made by empirical publishing in New York. But that was part of the Christmas gift hoping this trip home to New York would make her see that she belongs there with him. But as he gotten out of the bed put on a robe and seeing her sleep he knew a life with her was more important no matter what.   
So he decided while Betty slept he opened up his laptop emailed empirical publishing to refuse the offer and staying work Betty. Betty slowly waking to the sight of Daniel typing on his laptop she wraps a cover from the bed around sneaks up behind Daniel wraps g the cover around him kissing his neck. Daniel startled quickly shuts his laptop as Betty asks,  
“What are you doing?”  
Daniel fibs a bit “Just finalizing a few thing before we go to New York”  
He turns his chair towards she sits on his lap, he asks, “How did you sleep?”  
“Like I was in heaven, last night” she sighed Daniel kisses her and completed her sentence “was perfect I know “  
She smiled “We better get ready don’t want to miss our flight”  
“Okay, you can used the shower first “ Daniel told her  
“Daniel, this is your place you get in your shower” Betty told him  
Daniel added, “About that,” he slips her off his lap he walks over to the night stand opens the cabinet gets out a small box. He kneels in front of Betty, her heart starts to race thinking Daniel was to ask the big question until he open box with a key inside   
“This can be our place, will you move in with me?”  
Betty smiles then she can’t stop giggling. Daniel confused as to why she was giggling.   
So he asked, “What’s funny”   
She takes his hand asks him, “Follow me”  
She leads him on the front where her coat laid on the floor she bend down reaching for her coat pocket got out a small box gave it to Daniel. As Daniel holds it tight not sure to open it or not. Betty tells him  
“Go ahead open it”  
Daniel open the box to also see a key inside as she told him, “I wanted you to move in with me too.”  
“Well great minds think alike” as he chuckled and she giggled   
“So where does that leave us then”  
“To be continued, after the gala we will figure like we always do.” Betty told him  
Then Betty gets him up off his feet pushes into his bathroom telling him  
“Now go on get in a shower, I’ll relax abit”  
He doesn’t argue as Daniel gets in a shower. Betty decides to lay back in bed for about a second until she heard a notification ding from Daniel’s laptop. She thinks it might about the flight to New York so she open the laptop; Betty is shocked

When Betty saw the email on Daniel's laptop she couldn't believe it. He was doing story about them is whole time never once he tell her about this book. All she knew is that she need to read it so since Daniel was in the shower Betty searching through his emails to two email containing drafts of his book she forward them to her email. She got dress left Daniel a note and shut door. Daniel heard the door shut quickly getting out the shower wrapping a towel to find Betty gone leaving behind a note the four dreaded words no one wants to heard during a relationship  
"Will meet you at airport - Betty"  
He wasted no time getting his phone getting ready to call Betty when notice his inbox was open and he was that Betty foward two drafts of the book. He realized she knew about the book and was not happy that he kept from her. Despite the realization Daniel decided to call Betty on her hoping he would let her explain.  
As Daniel was waiting for Betty at their gate for their flight. Daniel was majorly anxious and nervous to explain everything to her. But when Daniel saw Betty walking towards through the sea of people with cold expression in her face he knew the time was not right. As he hugged her felt that her arms were kept to her side he knew no explanations will due. But helped her with bags as the enter their gate, but Betty stops Daniel and tells,   
“Leave my bags here go on ahead without me.”  
Daniel went on ahead put his bags on the overhead bin as he sat down waiting for Betty. After a few minutes Betty enter the plane Daniel waved to her to sit next to him but Betty, nods no to him and points to a seat in first class. Daniel sighs before taking off he takes out her phone and starts texting Betty,   
“Why are you not sitting next to me.”  
Betty texts back with a reply  
“I need time Daniel time to think.”  
“Think about what, Betty” as he texts her  
Betty answers with a text back “About us, right now let’s just spend time with family and friends.”  
Daniel texts her “Betty, I need to talk you?”  
“And we will just not right now, I have some reading to do.”  
Daniel didn’t text her again for he knew what she was reading a draft of his book, and he was happy she was reading but sad in a way he wanted her to read it. Daniel hopes for a Christmas miracle that Betty would forgive after she read and understand what the book was really about.

Merry Christmas chapter 7 coming soon


	8. All or nothing

Chapter 7: All of nothing 

It was longest the flight of Daniel and Betty had for they felt they were only on the flight still awake in the middle night for both seat lights were on. Daniel wanted so much to go over to her explain everything but he respected more that she needed time to think and read the book. So he turn off his seat light and hope some sleep would some peace and hope. 

Betty was still reading Daniel's book she certainly thought the title was cleaver "Meade in Love." The first four chapters reminded her of the good old days when they were friends and working together at MODE. When Betty was reading those reading she felt how that she never told Daniel this even though at times she hate working at MODE, Betty was grateful for how her time with Daniel at MODE made her grow into the person she was today.

The next four chapters she read was about his life after she left MODE.  How he was finding the new Daniel that he wanted to be someone in life other than the man that stuff handed to him because he is Meade. She read how his photography made see the world differently. She looked at the pictures he took in Paris with Alexis and DJ, the views of Paris and scenes the sights. Betty would have love to there with him then. But she wasn't and thought that it was a good a idea she wasn't there he needed see for himself how truly talent and great he was in taking a picture and telling a story.

The last four chapters when Daniel came to London to be with her. But the last paragraph of his book brought her to tears as she read the following;  
Now it is all or nothing here I am fighting I truly want that is love; the love for that for  Betty. I am a Meade in Love. I will always love for the man she made and wants me to be.   
And at the last page was a picture of her looking at her office building with a dedication that wrote   
To my Betty, thank you for everything is this is for you.

With that she realize she was not angry at for the book. After reading book Betty was holding him back when saw the email he was refusing the book offer in New York. Betty didn't want Daniel to do that not for her or for us. She wanted him to be happy and be successful in his own right as she knew what she had to do. She email empirical publishing and wrote that he would be accepting the offer and they would be meet up after the holidays to finalize details of the book offer. Betty also added in email she would be adding a final chapter to his book in her point of view and have it done by the end of the month. 

After emailing empirical publishing she notice Daniel's seat light was off. She wrote a small note for Daniel about what she thought of his book. Then Betty got out of her seat her find Daniel sleeping peacefully she hated to wake him. So instead of waking him she left the book and her book by the empty the chair she was supposed sit in. But could not resist as looked at him she leans in giving Daniel a kiss good night on the cheek. Betty went back to her turned off the seat and went to asleep herself hating to wake up knowing everything will change in the morning 

The next morning as the sun arose Daniel open his eyes he saw his book and a note laying beside him. He picked up the note as it read.   
Dear Daniel  
There is still some things I need to think about it. But I read your book and it's beautiful thank you. And it should be published think about it  
But for now let's cherish the holidays together with our family and friends   
Love   
Betty  
Daniel gave a sighed of relief and full of hope he could wait slip out of his seat to go Betty who sadly was still sleep so peacefully that he didn't want to wake her but couldn't help to give her a good morning kiss on the cheek. After the kiss, Daniel went back to seat as he did the kiss woke up Betty for she shed a tear knowing what she had to do. 

About an hour later their flight  landed in New York several hours later. Due to Daniel's charming ways he made it behind Betty held her in his arms kissing her neck, and whispered,  
"Thank you for forgiving me about book and I am happy you read it, the book was more for you than me, I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Daniel more than you know."  
Daniel helped Betty with her bags as they out of the plane and out JFK airport they were not expecting a big warm welcome home. They shock and happy to see a large welcome home Daniel and Betty finally sign. Standing behind the sign was Daniel's mom, Betty's father, Marc and Amanda, Justin and Austin, Hilda and Bobbie,   
They cheered for them rushing towards them for a big good group for Daniel and Betty coming home together. 

After welcome home and hugs and kisses were done, Claire so happy for her son and Betty that she got them a limo to drive them suite at the plaza. Where she decided to plan a Meade and Suarez family and friends gathering at the plaza on New Year's Eve . When Daniel and Betty entered the limo Daniel pop open a champagne bottle for them. As Betty check her tablet to see empirical publishing email back agreed in her additional chapter and Betty reply in decided to meet with Daniel at the plaza for gathering on New Year's Eve 

After Daniel poured the champagne about to give her a glass when he saw on her phone he sighed, a bit annoyed telling Betty,  
"Don't make take that tablet , Betty, we are home, let's celebrate and enjoy it."  
Betty was not paying attention nor listening finishing sending the email to empirical publishing. Lucky enough Betty was able to send the email before Daniel took her tablet from her and yelled,   
"Daniel come on"  
"I told you I would take it is our holiday home, Betty aren't you happy to see your family and friends and be back in New York"   
"Of course I am. Daniel, I just had unfinished business I need to take care of on that."  
He gives her her tablet tells he is sorry and wants her to relax that is all. Betty sighed and understood but she need to tell Daniel about the book. So she starts by saying  
"Daniel, about the book, you should know that I.."  
But Daniel stops her and tells, "About the book, I should have told you about it, and it all honestly I never intended on publishing but when I gave to my mother she just had to show it to her publishing friends of her and they offer me a good deal on it. But Betty"

Daniel taking her hand trying to assure her in his future with her as he continued to tell her  
"But working with you at the magazine me being a photographer is what I want to be doing for the rest of my life, and..."  
He gets something out his pocket, another box opens with a diamond ring, "I love the life I want to be with you, will you marry."  
Betty speechless not knowing how to answer him but Daniel gave her the box with the ring placed it in hers hands tells her,   
"I don't need answer yet but I would love one New Year's Eve the time of year where everything becomes a new." He kisses her handing her the champagne glass and they drink   
After drinking Daniel asked, "Now what you were saying about my book."  
She could not tell him not now, that everything has changed and that is All or nothing and she didn't know what to do but she told him  
"You sure know how to tell a good story, "  
He brings her close they curled up with each other kisses her and tells her,   
"I learn that from you, your a great writer too, you know"  
After arriving at the plaza Daniel and Betty still jet lag from the flight they took a nap but, Betty she woke up before Daniel did got her tablet and started typing the additional chapter for Daniel's book. This chapter she was writing felt more like one of those dear John letters saying goodbye to the you still and will always love but have to let them for better purposes. After hour and a half of writing she finished it an email to empirical publishing.   
Then Betty went back laid in Daniel's arms for about a minute till their hotel room telephone rang Daniel moan and groan as Betty kissed him and whispered in his ear.   
"Go back to sleep."  
Daniel went back to sleep as Betty laid in his arms trying not to cry for this might be the last time she lays in his arms. 

After the nap, Betty and Daniel dressed up nice for the Meade and Suarez family and friends Christmas gathering. Betty was looking at herself in the mirror clipping her ear rings on she smoothed out her dress. Daniel comes out the bathroom in nice tux as his breath was taken away when he saw her in dress white lace with light blue snow flake dress trapping her she was beautiful just as beautiful 4 years ago at the Brooklyn bridge. 

Daniel noticed that Betty's dress was unzipped in the back he smirk and as slip silently behind Betty. Betty shudder her breathe nearly taken away she felt Daniels hands touch the skin of her as he zips up her. Then take places a necklace under her neck and she want just another necklace but necklace was holding Daniel's engagement ring, he breathe nearly taken away for she didn't have answer for me. He turns her around hold Betty his arms telling her  
"It is so good be home again with you."  
She sighs replies "me too"  
They take each other's hand and talk out the door and head to the party. 

When Daniel and Betty got to the party Betty felt as if it was pre-engagement party and she was nervous as she grasping on the necklace holding Daniel's engagement ring. While waiting for Daniel was getting champagne Claire pop out behind scaring her a bit.   
Claire chuckled "Sorry to startled you my dear"  
Betty replies "It is find Mrs Meade"  
"Please Betty we are particularly family now called me Claire."  
"Claire, I need to talk to you about something."  
"Of course dear, let's go somewhere more private."  
Claire and Betty were walking together when her time to her advice and explain would be too late they were stop by two new guests a man and woman   
"Claire," the man greeted,   
"Thanks for inviting us," the woman looking at Betty  
Claire said, "Betty, how you do know Charles and Liza from empirical publishing?"  
Charles informs Claire, "She has invited us to finalize somethings about the publishing of Daniel's book.  
Liza added "We are so happy Daniel reconsidered and Betty just read your additional chapter it was beautiful you are an incredible writer."  
Betty said, "Thank you"

Claire confused and bewildered says to Charles and Liza, "If you excuse the two of us we need to talk for a bit alone we will catch with you later."  
"Of course, again thank you for inviting us." Charles said  
Charles and Liza moved out the way for Betty and Claire to got to patio and talk privately. Claire open the patio for Betty as sat on the bench suddenly feeling lightheaded believing her nerves were getting the best of her. Claire sits by her and asks her,  
"Okay, Betty care to explain how Charles and Liza think Daniel has reconsidered the book offer, when I know for a fact that Daniel hasn't it."  
"I feel like I am going to sick" Betty said putting her head down breathing in and out. She sits back up and tells Claire, "I told them Daniel has reconsidered, and he should. I read the book. It is beautiful and should be published and the reason why he is not publishing it is because of me."  
Claire sighed, "And what it is wrong with that, he loves you, he wants to be with you, you are his future" Claire taking out the necklace showing his engagement which helped pick out with him during their last FaceTime chat.  
"And that is just the problem, Claire, he is holding himself back for me, and that is not fair, he deserves have something of his own making it and like his photography and his book."   
Claire had to ask, "Betty, is another reason why you are doing maybe you think, despite all the good and the changes in your life that you feel that you still don't your beautiful or worthy enough to be loved or be happy with my son."  
Betty could not or didn't want to answer as she got up going to the patio door to see all her family and friends happy and when the crowd clear to see Daniel smiling at hold up two champagne glasses.  Betty didn't want him to see her cry as she turned away from the patio door. Betty puts her hand on her face starts to bawl as Claire goes to give her hug.

When Daniel sees her turn away from and sees his mother hugging her he was about to go her when Charles stops him.

"Daniel, happy holidays"  
Charles then Daniel sees Liza up behind Charles hand under his arm,   
Daniel replies, "Happy holidays, Charles and Liza, did my mother invited you."  
Liza admits, "No, Betty, did and we thought we would come here and talk with you bout your book."  
Daniel confused "What about the book, I thought I explained that I am not interested in publishing the book, I have other plans."  
He turns about to leave to go check on Betty and his mother. And he was surprised to Betty and his mother in front of him as Betty said,   
"No, he has no other plans."  
Betty goes to Daniel as she takes her champagne gives a to waiter. Betty then takes his hand and tells him   
"We need to talk."  
Daniel not like the sound of it follows Betty anyway to the patio to talk. As they leave Claire to explain to Charles and Liza what is going on. 

Daniel and Betty make to the patio as Betty stands by the balcony still feeling woozy taking more deep breathes. Daniel stands by her hold her hands and back urging her to seat rather than stand. As they sit, Daniel asks,  
"Betty are you feeling alright, you haven't been yourself since you got home. What's going on, Betty."  
Betty takes off her necklace with Daniel's engagement ring and puts in Daniel's hands.  
And Daniel asks not trying his best to yell or scream why,.,  
"You don't want to marry me"  
She shakes her head no and then he hisses, "and what you don't love me either"  
Betty admits taking his hands "Of course, I love you,"  
Daniel shrugs his hand away from his, "But you don't love me enough to marry me." As stands in front of the door

Betty slowly stands up urges him to sit, "Please, Daniel sit, and let me explain "  
He sits back down with her and let's her explain,   
"Daniel, I cannot be your purpose. You need to be here in New York, and be your own purpose."  
"You are not are my purpose, Betty, you are my future, and I think that you are scared in being happy with me."  
Betty admitting, "Yes I am scared, of everything being so right in world with us that I am scared of losing it all at once."  
Daniel asked, "Why can't you believe me, when I tell you that all or nothing, you are the one I love you no matter what."   
Betty sobbing as she tells him, "I want to be happy, Daniel"  
About to give the necklace back about to tell her that Betty is what made him happy.  But Betty stops him and tells him, "I want you to be happy without me."

Betty stands up walks away. And she walks out Daniel's life once again, and it hurt just as much as the first time. Betty enter back into was walking to leave as Claire and her father stopped her, as they she was crying,  
"Betty, what's wrong." Her father asked,  
"Papa, I am sorry I am going back to London."  
Claire near tears as pleas "No, don't"  
"It is done, Daniel he will be fine with out me." Betty sighed   
She gives Claire and her father a kiss on the cheek. As says goodbye to Claire she whispers "Are you sure about that?"  
"I have to be" and then walks away

Betty does not notice but Daniel walks from behind to his mother and her father, he watches her leave. Claire hold her son and tells him,  
"Are you going to let go her again?"  
"It was her choice this time not mine. If she wants to be happy without her than that is what I will do. I am going to find Charles and Liza and signed the book deal."   
Daniel leaves knowing even though it broke his heart it was all for nothing now for he to tried being happy with no else besides Betty but that choice has to be her.

Two more chapters to go sorry for the heartbreak but don't worry all good things will happen to those who wait


	9. New York New York is Home

Chapter 8  
New York New York is Home

Betty went back to London leaving behind a heartbroken Daniel. She prayed once Daniel, read her additional chapter to his boo he would understand. But within the weeks she return working of the shadow girl launch she has not heard from Daniel since she left New York. Also since coming back to London her stomach has been in knots getting sick every so often. Ashley; her executive assistant would plea her to see a doctor. At first she didn't want nor feel the need to but when she ran out to get suck during a meeting with Lindsay Dunne he order Betty to see a doctor so she did. 

While waiting results from her doctor after taking tests her blood, she took it drinking only water, eating lightly and nice jog everyday day before work. During her morning jog every so often she would stop and Millennium bridge. When she stopped at the bridge she would think of Daniel and wonder what would be doing without her. 

When Daniel now back New York finishing the final touches on his book. And once his book tour is done he work hosting a gallery for his photography and possibly doing another book for empirical. Sometimes he get some jogging in the mornings, and yes would stop at Brooklyn bridge and he would think about Betty and that night out they had together some part of him wish he could go back to that time where was truly happy with Betty just being with her. Daniel missed her, he always had missed she is a part of his heart and always will be. But she was right needed to be happy without her even though could not be him with out her.

Betty was typing at least five chapters of Shadow girl at her apartment her first chapter started as with shadow girl at millennium bridge thinking about what happen if she would she survive from the fall of the water or would the cold numb the pain of what she lost the man she loved. The second chapter was about how shadow girl live as investigator journalist for the London Times, and that she left New York the man she loved behind for this job opportunity. Next chapter was about her first assignment with the London Times. Following chapter Betty wrote about how the man she loved coming to work with her on an assignment. Fifth chapter was about how the assignment with the man she loved went wrong and she blamed him and she demanded him to get out of her life. When writing the chapters and sending them to Lindsay her boss and celebrity narrator.

After sending the chapters of Shadow girl Betty was getting dress for her shadow girl launch party, and her sickness was bad before but she was still waiting on the results. After leaving her apartment within five minutes later the doctor called leaving a message   
"Mrs Suarez, I hate to leave your results on your message machine, but I am leaving for the day but I wanted to inform you the congratulations are in order for you are 3 weeks pregnant." 

During the launch party sick it to doctors order eating light and only drinking water she was happy to have Ashley, her assistant by her to keep her in check. Betty was greeting all the guests when of the party when she got the star of Doctor who, Peter Capaldi.   
Betty was literally over the moon with joy, as she greeted him,  
"Hey oh my hello, Mr. Capaldi, thank you so much for coming adding your pending audio narration."  
"It my pleasure I read a couple chapters and they are very well written "  
"Thank you, Peter, you will be seating with me and Lindsay tonight, my assistant will escort you."  
Ashley took Peter Capaldi to their table as her cell phone, it was the doctor, she went out of the banquet hall to take the call,   
"Hello, Doctor what did the results say how bad is it?"  
The doctor chuckled, "I see you didn't get my message at your house so good I decided to call your cell phone, and no it is not bad, it is good news, you are pregnant Ms. Suarez."  
"What? Are you sure, how far." Betty reply   
"Three weeks. Congrats you to and father, I hope to meet him." Doctor says as he hangs up.

Betty hanged up the phone she felt the sudden urge to call Daniel right away when. Lindsay tapped her on the shoulder and said, " Betty, we are ready."  
Betty blurred out, "I am pregnant"  
"What congratulations" hugging her,   
"I quit" as she tells Lindsay mid hug, " I am going home"   
"But Betty what about the magazine, and shadow girl."  
Betty assures him, "I hand over the magazine to Ashley she is highly qualified, and as far shadow girl if you trust me. I promise you shadow girl will be an international successful."  
"I trust you." Hugs and tells her, "Don't worry about a thing. I will take care of things over here. Now go get Daniel back."  
"Thank you, Lindsay" Betty smiles runs back to her apartment go back and get Daniel back not just their baby but for her heart. 

A few days later  
Daniel walked in the offices of empirical publishing to go over the book one final read through before publishing everything was prefect. But his breath was nearly taken away when he the last chapter entitled, Daniel in my words. The chapter was only seven pages long. It reminded of the seven page recommendation he wrote for Betty. When he open the next page of her chapter, the opening line made him giggle in the irony of what he was just thinking. 

Once upon a time Daniel wrote me this seven page recommendation letter of amazing and dedicated I was to him when I was at MODE. Well this chapter is my seven page of my words how much Daniel is the one the best people in my life. I knew wasn’t what he was looking for when we first met me as he was assistant. But sometimes first impressions could be mislead it takes time to get to know person better than they do. Then you realize how truly special they are when he goes across the country just sweep you off your feet. 

Daniel keep reading as what Daniel didn’t know that Betty was entering the offices of empirical publishing as she took the elevator she took breathe knowing that both their lives were about to change. Daniel always knew how truly talented she was with her writing and he felt guilty sometimes when they were working together. He felt he was holding her and then read on the fifth page of Betty’s chapter.

Daniel think that I didn’t notice this but I did. When we would work late siting by desk I would see him glare with look with sinking deep blue eyes of his. I don’t know who I knew but I felt that guilt going to through him. He thought that he was holding me back, they would say, thank you for saying that tone of sadness. But Daniel if you are reading this you didn’t hold me back in fact you made me reach for my dreams even more. For anything you want is truly fighting for right. 

Daniel wipes his from the tears, some part wanted to stop reading the building and run out and go get Betty back. But he needed to finish her chapter her words her thoughts on she felt about him. Betty made it out of the elevator when Liza stop her in right her tracks as she was surprised and greeted her,   
“Betty, wow you are here, he is here, reading your chapter.”  
Betty smiles, asks Liza, “Where is he.”  
“The conference room, welcome home, Betty, he will be happy to see you.”  
“Not as happy as I will be.” Betty winks at Liza and then rushes off.   
The sixth page of Betty’s chapter was about there time together in London writing about how special and meaningful it was for her. And then when got the last page as he read 

Daniel in London if anything I was the one hold you back I could not do that to you. You deserve a life of our to flourish so much was handed and given to you. You need to experience what it was like for you to truly see for you complete something on your own. 

Daniel read but when Daniel heard her voice saying the last line of her chapter,  
“As much I want to be with you. Love you and marry you, you need to know you can be the best on your own just like I did, and I hope you can forgive me Daniel for hurting you in London. I know you thank me for everything but this my turn to say thank you and I always will care and be there when you need me just you have for me. With all my heart, Betty”  
Daniel was still, not moving, not turning to face her, not even speaking.   
Betty sighed, “Daniel, aren’t you going to turn around.”  
Daniel sighed “No”  
“Why Not.” Betty sighed   
Daniel reply, “My father, told me never to cry in front the woman you love.”  
Betty walked towards him, turned his chair around, got down on his level, holding his hands, as she admits,  
“Do you know what your father told me just before he died.”  
“What” Daniel asked grasps her hands still couldn’t believe she was here.  
Betty told him, “ Your father told me to care of you, Daniel and would be lost with out me.”  
Daniel sniffles “That is my dad saying something completely true in his dying breath.”  
“You dad may have not been the greatest but doesn’t mean you won’t make the mistakes, now that you have me. And”  
She takes Daniel’s hands and place on her tummy, Daniel understood everything and he was overwhelmed with joy and love for Betty and their child he picked her up spins her around kisses her promising they would never let each other go again. 

Epilogue coming soon


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

One year later 

Daniel was rocking and singing his and Betty's baby girl; Danielle Rose Meade to sleep   
Once she feel asleep he kisses her on head whispers to her,   
"Good night, my sweet girl, grandma and grandpa will be here to watch as me and mommy have a wedding to go."  
As he closes the door tip toed out his daughter's room he texted his mom and father in law that Danielle was asleep that they him and Betty were ready to go for their new bosses at Empirical publishing Charles and Liza wedding. Looking at time not want to be late he was calling for Betty but when he got to answer he knew what she was doing.   
After only being married for almost a year now he still knew more than anybody that she was lost in her writing again.   
When he found in her office face clued to her laptop as she was dress in her dress for the wedding. Daniel was always amazed by her and how dedicated she was to her work family and the people she loves.   
Betty immerse in her writing once again try her to finish her one year anniversary blog post on shadow girl which has become international success with 1.3 million readers world wide.   
Dear Readers  
Shadow girl here   
One year has time and gone, my blog has reached over million readers and empirical has been offer to buy the movie rights to shadow girl. Jenna Coleman and Peter Capaldi from doctor who signed on as the stars. Right now my life has been not easy but right now I am happy and while I am still the shadows covering the truth with the man I love by my aide I have nothing to fear in this world. Thank you for reading and listening and supporting me in all that I do   
see you on the big screen   
Shadow girl   
Betty hit the submit button on her blog post as Daniel kisses and nibbles her neck while whispers in her ear  
"We don't want to be late, sweet heart"  
She turns her desk chair kisses Daniel on the lips ensuring him, "we won't be late"  
She straightens his boe tie gets her purse and talks out the door to head to Charles and Lisa's wedding at central park. They spend hours upon in awe and excited for Charles and Liza after all hardships lied and hurt they made it through and Betty and Daniel were happy for them. It was 5am in the morning the sun was not just about to rise as Daniel and Betty were walking home as the walking the Brooklyn bridge they were arm and arm when Daniel stop her pulling her his arms to kiss her as they parted lips he asked,  
"Remember the last time we were here together ?"  
" How can a woman like forget when your handsome blue boss gazes at you tell you are better than any model, which I still think you were drunk when you say that. "  
Daniel chuckled "Maybe a little drunk but it was the truth and it is still just are better than anyone suited for me."   
That is when Daniel wrapping his arms around Betty as they watched the New York sunrise together. Betty so happy tells her husband, Daniel,  
"Yes Daniel Meade you are the best part me"  
Daniel tells her "You are the best of me as well, thank you for always making me happy."  
Daniel kisses as the sun rose shining on them happy and every more grateful for what they had.

The end and thanks for reading


End file.
